


DELAYED DELIVERY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The challenge word is prime. Here's another fine mess the boys have gotten themselves into!





	

The hole was wide and deep.

The Winchester boys spent the first hour of their imprisonment trying to find a way out. They were unsuccessful. The hardened earthen walls were smooth, with no roots, no gouges, nothing to cling to or climb.

Even when Dean stood on Sam's shoulders, his outstretched hands were still short a good fifteen feet from the top.

Exhausted, Sam sat down on the cold ground, breathing heavily. "If we just had some damned rope!"

Dean patted his brother's shoulder. He tried for a weary grin. "We're screwed, Sammy. Even Amazon Prime doesn't deliver down here."


End file.
